Hepzibah Culotre
Character First featured in War of Indines, Hepzibah is a powerful vivimancer, responsible for diring acts such as resurrecting the Overlord Cairngort Rexan, or re-animating the soul of long deceased Doctor Aaron Ross . ''Quotes: *“Dark Masters, reveal to me all the mysteries of life and power!"'' *“I have borne men back from death to life. But now I wish to see my homeland restored to life, and for that task, I chose you.” - Hepzibah, to Rexan *"There's a deep darkness in the hearts of men. After all the layers are stripped off, that's all you find... If you care for them long enough, you'll see the face of that darkness too, in those you trust most. Then you'll realize the people you want to protect are full of wickedness, more vile than vermin." - Hepzibah, to Amon Story A sorceress with a talent for restoring the dead and manipulating the forces of life, Hepzibah was once one of the most revered healers in the Indines, and was appointed the royal healer of Jeffreys after the decline of Gesselheim at the end of the Centennial Wars. After years of faithful service, the aging King Alexian XXVI of Jeffreys tasked Hepzibah with making him immortal. When she refused to obey the command, she was branded a traitor and thrown out of the country. After this event, she became disgusted with the practical applications of her art and gradually grew obsessed with the theoretical, traveling to Argent University to teach as an associate professor and study under Byron Krane. Now she has turned her talents to returning the Dark Overlord Rexan to life, potentially plunging the world of Indines back into one of its darkest hours, the Centennial Wars once again. Allied with Dark Masters, who watch the world from outside space and time, Hepzibah draws power from her pacts with them by burning away her own life force–a fuel she easily replenishes from others. Despite her extensive talents as a healer and her innate understanding of life, she rarely uses her abilities to heal or save lives. In BattleCON: War Hepzibah resurrected Cherri in the events leading up to War, but brought her back fragmented, leaving a path for the Dark Masters to see Indines through her. Working together with Demitras and Heketch, Hepzibah has set up her laboratory deep within Rubara Keep, and is chiefly concerned with perfecting her resurrection spell and bringing back the Overlord Rexan, her longtime hero, whom she believes will restore the glory of her homeland once more. In BattleCON: Devastation Having successfully revived the Overlord Rexan, Hepzibah serves as his advisor and as the court magician of Gesselheim. Intent on ensuring the success of her plan to make Gesselheim a world power once more, as well as to continue pursuing the theoretical branches of her art, she restores the Elvan scientist Aaron Ross to life, giving him a new body and a new identity as Malandrax Mecchi. She hopes to turn Malandrax’s genius to creating weapons and technology that will give her homeland an advantage in the coming conflict. Hepzibah also serves as a tutor to Magdelina Larington, who defects to the side of Gesselheim after learning that her spirit guide had controlled her mind. Hepzibah teaches Magdelina to take control of the spirits around her, leading to her appearance as a neutral-aligned boss in Devastation. 10 Facts about Hepzibah #She was friends with Framboise Galston as a teenager, before Framboise became a Daemon. #Hepzibah was born in Gesselheim, before the nation’s rapid decline after the Centennial Wars. Despite being over three centuries old, she appears young due to using her own body as a battery to contain life force. When she runs low on life force, she appears much older. #The magic Hepzibah uses is called Vivimancy, a lost art from another world. The only other known practitioner of the art is Xenitia Zook. Because the secrets of the arts are lost, Hepzibah could only learn the art from the Dark Masters, keepers of lost knowledge from outside space and time. #She was a member of the Blackspire Company after leaving the Jeffrian Military, but left that post as well after amassing significant personal wealth. #The Bloodlight (her lantern) was created by Hepzibah using materials and secrets granted to her by the Dark Masters. It is an otherworldly weapon from Limbo (the space between the planes), and so its materials would be extremely valuable if it were to be disassembled. The Bloodlight serves to store excess life force that Hepzibah’s body can’t hold, and also works as a tool for extracting life force from victims. #Hepzibah was the youngest of six brothers and sisters, all of whom are dead now. Some of her siblings’ descendants are still alive today, however. #Hepzibah has a strong dislike of children, pets, machines, and town centers. She avoids crowded and noisy places whenever possible. #Hepzibah was courted several times in her younger years, but has never married or had children. #She is fascinated by genealogy, and knows all the major houses and royal lines of Indines. From a blood sample, she can trace a person’s heritage and family line. #She collects teas from all across Indines and keeps them in a tea chest that she travels with. Appearance The dark witch Hepzibah dresses for the part, her outfit festooned with creepy trophies and extra eyes. Powers & Abilities Mastery of life and death magic. Relationships *Ressurrected -> Rexan, Cherri (imperfectly) *Reanimated -> Aaron Ross into Malandrax *Works alongside -> Demitras, Heketch Game appearances and playstyle BattleCon: War of Indines *Hepzibah utilizes a number powerful pacts in order to extend her power, speed, range, and defenses. Each of these pacts costs her life, so she crashes and burns quickly. This reinforces her main strategy of ensuring that opponents crash faster and harder than she does. Pixel Tactics *Hepzibah has the Witch class, giving her control over corpses. As a leader she can animate them to harry the opponent. Strikers *Hepzibah's Striker card can make you lose or gain life. Gallery Alt Art Hepzibah.png|Alternate Art Hepzibah Chibi.png|Chibi Argenthepzibah.jpg Hepzibah Face.png 9fd6524f0e95859ed52950c99f079b65_large.jpg|Halloween 2013 Promo booster pack 47f341b959cf246872f9143f513c35ea_large.jpg|Halloween 2013 Promo Hepzibah Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Pact Cards Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Category:Characters Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Gesselheimians Category:Characters in War of Indines Category:Striker Category:Characters in Disc Duelers